¿Fue el destino?
by lizzy.nefer18
Summary: "Cuando el tiempo pasa, sin ningún cambio o distorsión se cree que nada más podría ocurrir… sin embargo en una vida, a veces el tiempo y los corazones son traicioneros, una sola acción, rompe con todo aquello que se construyó..."
1. ¿Felicidad disfrazada?

_**Hola! Bueno hoy traigo un fic corto. Ahora que estamos en el mes del Amor y la Amistad, se me ocurrió una idea alocada. Si muy alocada, por que ya inicie un fic (aunque sea corto) antes que continuar con los que tengo jeje, mis lectoras me lincharan.**_  
><em><strong>Espero que les vaya a gustar. No esperen algo super genial, por que ando en exámenes y pues la imaginación es mínima. Subiré continuación cuando lo crea conveniente, claro esta que este Short-fic lo deberé tener terminado rápido, espero no tardarme. Y si lo hago, pues será por cuestiones más grandes que yo.<strong>_

_**Se les quiere... no olviden opinar.**_

_****Discleimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc... son de la grandiosa JK, solo los utilizo para esta historia sacada de mi imaginación.****_

* * *

><p><strong>"¿Felicidad disfrazada?"<strong>

Una chica de cabellos largo, lacios y rojizos que destellaban ante los rayos del sol, yacía sentada justo en el centro de un parque. Parecía estar ansiosa, feliz… Los ojos azules de la joven de ahora 21 años, centellaron al ver a un hombre apuesto pero siempre con ese aire tan sencillo, cabellos revueltos y ojos verdes ocultos por unos lentes.

La pelirroja sonrío al verlo, ese día por fin después de 4 años esperando por ello, su sueño se haría realidad. Harry miro a los alrededores, parecía nervioso ya que no dejaba de mover los dedos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Veía a su linda pelirroja, con esa sonrisa que para él, siempre seria calida y hermosa.

_- Harry… ¿Por qué me hiciste venir aquí? Creí que nos veríamos en la noche, al terminar mis labores en… -_el dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha de Harry le impidieron terminar. Ginny lo miro directo a los ojos.

_- Yo… -_ hablo, pero antes de decir más respiro hondo y miro hacia otro lado como si esperara que alguien le ayudara a explicar su motivo, cosa que nunca sucedería_ – quería comer contigo… a solas, ya sabes que dentro del ministerio Ron no nos hubiera dejado solos –_dijo con cierta rapidez que sus palabras parecían tropezar entre si por querer salir a la vez, cosa que hicieron que ciertas frases sonaran trabadas.

Ginny sonrío y tomo la mano del moreno. Él tenía mucha razón, su hermano después de haber terminado su corta relación con Hermione estaba más insoportable que antes, ahora se quejaba cada vez que veía una pareja feliz, y sobre todo cuando se trataba de ellos.

Justo un año después de la derrota de Voldemort, ambos chicos, Ron y Hermione, habían comenzado a salir, sin embargo el excesivo trabajo de Hermione comenzó a molestar a Ron, en especial por que parecía ser que a la castaña no le importaba dedicarle solo un escaso tiempo al pelirrojo, pero para él significaba que no lo quería, que prefería más su trabajo que a él. Entre discusiones y más discusiones, la pareja decidió separarse, Hermione termino destrozada, así que para aliviar su dolor, viajo a Estados Unidos, y en cuanto a Ron se dedico a pegarse a su mejor amigo.

_- ¿Haz recibido lechuza de Herms? –_pregunto Ginny tomando algo de vino de su copa.

_- No, pero algo me dice que se encuentra más que bien – _contesto desviando la mirada de ella. Harry si había recibido cartas de ella, y muchas, pero no sabia como explicarle a la pelirroja que su mejor amiga solo se dignaba a escribirle a él, en especial por que lo consideraba su mejor apoyo. Él estaba seguro que la chica que tenia frente a él, no se molestaría, pero por una extraña razón, quería guardar ese secreto solo para él.

Durante la comida, ambos platicaron solo de su trabajo, de cómo les había ido, de lo difícil o fácil que era. Una vez llegando el postre, Harry por fin se lleno de valor e hizo lo que tenia planeado desde un principio al citarla en el parque. El moreno se puso de pie y se acerco más a ella, pero un poco antes, con lentitud se puso de rodillas y saco una cajita de su bolsillo. Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

_- Ginebra Weasley, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –_las personas a su alrededor los miraba, se escucharon algunos chillidos emocionados por parte de adolescentes que veían la escena através de un ventanal del restaurante.

_- S…i –_susurro, tanta era su emoción que la joven a penas podía hablar, así que asintió con la cabeza con rapidez logrando que algunos mechones de cabello cubrieran su rostro.

Ese momento, el más feliz para ella y hasta cierto punto algo vergonzoso, ya que todos los miraban y reían, seria inolvidable. Harry se levanto y le puso el anillo con una sonrisa, para después abrazarla, seguido de un beso intenso…

**OoO**

El clima había estado perfecto hasta que atardeció, el cielo comenzó a nublarse con una rapidez que molesto a la castaña. Por fin, después de 4 años regresaba a Londres, y lo mejor o lo peor era que estaba enamorada. Si, enamorada.

Era cierto que había escapado, para dejar de sufrir por Ron, pero ese dolor aquel tedioso rubio lo desvaneció. Nunca en su vida, había entendido lo bien que podían llevarse, lo agradable que era tenerlo cerca.

Hermione lo esperaba, no muy lejos del parque principal de Londres. Ambos habían llegado una noche antes, así que nadie sabia de su regreso.

_- ¿Pensando demasiado de nuevo? –_se escucho no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, reconocía ese arrastre de las palabras, era él… Draco Malfoy.

_- Algo… ¿Por qué tan tarde? Llevo esperando 10 minutos –_se quejo dulcemente. El rubio sonrío de lado, para después acercarse, y tomarla de la cintura.

_- Me gusta hacerte esperar, lo sabes –_confeso con diversión. Draco Malfoy, seguía siendo el mismo chico arrogante, molesto y sin mostrar emociones sinceras, pero aun así la castaña le gustaba, así la había enamorado.

Aunque a veces… le dolía su indiferencia. Y no podía evitar llorar en silencio.

La pareja tan dispareja inicio su paso, con dirección a un restaurante no muy lejano al parque. Caminaban sin decir palabra alguna, siempre era así. Hermione lo miraba de reojo, pensando en que hacer, para lograr siquiera que ese rubio le diera tan solo aquellas dos palabras que tanto anhelaba, Te amo.

**OoO**

Harry y Ginny, totalmente contentos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta giratoria, y justo en el momento en que ellos salían Draco y Hermione entraban. Ni una pareja o la otra, se percataron de lo cerca que estuvieron… evadiendo por primera vez, lo que el destino les tenia preparado.

_**"¿Puede existir dos clases de felicidad? ¿Tanta diferencia puede haber entre ellas? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Una causa dolor y la otra no? ¿Será cierto? No lo se… no lo se. Por primera vez, mi mente esta completamente confusa, llena de dudas que surgen al ver como todo se destruye ante mis ojos… si, como se desmorona. El amor es tan complejo y a la vez tan sencillo, pero ¿Por qué… por que me causa tanto conflicto diferenciarlo?"**_


	2. Lo rápido que la felicidad se desmorona

"**Lo rápido que la felicidad se desmorona"**

_**¿Tú aceptarías amarle, a pesar de romperle el corazón a tu mejor amiga? ¿Escogerías tu felicidad antes que la felicidad de tu amiga? ¡Lo harías! Yo… no lo se. Es difícil cuando te encuentras en una situación así, nunca fue tan feliz, como cuando estoy con él. Pero ¿Por qué es tan difícil?**_

_**¿Por qué el destino es cruel?**_

Dos días pasaron con tal tranquilidad que cualquiera podía aburrirse. Ron giraba la pluma encima del escritorio. El pelirrojo no había cambiado mucho desde su salida en Hogwarts, a diferencia claro de su mirada, ahora era sombría y triste. Le era difícil asimilar el futuro matrimonio de su mejor amigo y su hermana. Al enterarse de la noticia, sintió como agua helada caía sobre él, ¿acaso presentía algo que nadie más o eran simples celos? Ellos serian felices y él no.

Solo Luna y él sabían del compromiso. ¿Por qué solo ellos? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. 4 años habían pasado, desde que la vio irse con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, por su culpa… si, su culpa. Se odiaba tanto.

_- ¿Ron? –_ el pelirrojo salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz soñadora y cálida de Luna, esa chica que había sido una gran apoyo en su sufrimiento, la única que no le recordaba su estupidez, la única que nunca pregunto, el porqué.

_- ¿Sigues molesto por el compromiso?_ – dijo mientras tomaba asiento justo enfrente de él. Ron negó levemente la cabeza.

_- Ya lo veía venir… están felices ¿no? Creo que es lo que me importa más –_ Luna sonrío _– ¿nos vamos? Quiero ir a comprar algo dulce –_ susurro, al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la puerta.

La rubia lo siguió con la mirada y una vez que el pelirrojo abrió la puerta se puso de pie y le siguió.

**OoOo**

_- ¡Por aquí Harry!_ – Grito una castaña sentada a lo lejos. El moreno al visualizarla sonrío a su amiga. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba con paso acelerado, sentándose frente a ella al llegar.

_- Fue una sorpresa ver tu carta… ¿Cuándo volviste?_ – pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima. La chica le mostró 4 dedos _- ¿cuatro que? ¿meses… días? –_ pregunto de nuevo, al no entender del todo.

_- Días… -_ contesto con una sonrisa divertida, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry_ – te extrañe mucho… así que tenias que ser el primero en saber de mi regreso_ – la castaña se levanto y tomo la mano de Harry. Jalo de ella para que este la siguiera fuera de la cafetería donde se encontraban.

Una ve fuera, los chicos solo caminaron, sin un rumbo fijo. Harry le contó sobre los acontecimientos más recientes, al inicio la chica sonrió, pero poco a poco esa sonrisa desapareció, y su paso disminuyo hasta detenerse. Al percatarse de ello, el moreno volteo, y vio a su amiga con la cabeza baja.

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ pregunto, acercándose poco a poco a ella. La multitud solo les miraba al pasar. La castaña negó con la cabeza, y con su manga se limpio las escasas lagrimas que había soltado.

Harry al verla así no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Le decía en susurros, "todo estará bien, me tienes a tu lado".

Al otro, Ginny veía la escena, pero no era la única, ya que detrás de ella, unos ojos como el hielo veían lo mismo. Su distancia era solo limitada por la avenida, completamente transitada. El rostro de ella no mostraba ninguna emoción, sus ojos solo veían la escena como si fuera una simple ilusión. No estaba molesta, no tenia por que… aunque, el que Harry le ocultara su encuentro con Hermione, le dolía. Por su parte Draco ni siquiera se quedo viendo más, simplemente retomo su paso al instante. Después de unos escasos segundos más viéndolos, la pelirroja decidió continuar con su camino.

Ambos pasando tan cerca el uno del otro, pero como si fueran invisibles, ninguno se vio.

**OoOoO**

Porque había llorado, no lo entendía. Sin embargo sentir los brazos de Harry rodeándola, protegiéndola le ayudo mucho. Y sus palabras, fueron más mágicas, que cualquier poción que pudiera beber.

_- Lo siento… es solo que… todo es felicidad para ti, tienes a Ginny, que te ama… y yo… -_ su voz se trabo, impidiéndole continuar. Harry le brindo una sonrisa. Paso su brazo por los hombros de ella, y la jalo para que siguieran caminando, y no estorbaran más el paso.

Caminaron sin decir más, Harry la llevo hasta aquel parque casi vació por lo rápido que llegaba la noche. Se sentaron en unas bancas no muy lejos de una enorme fuente, el agua era iluminaba por los faros de alrededor, lo cual hacia que tomara un color hermoso.

_- ¿Sabes? Estoy saliendo con alguien del colegio… -_ dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio. Harry la miro con una sonrisa que le invito a continuar _– es… Malfoy… ¡lo se!_ – se adelanto al ver que el moreno abría los ojos de sorpresa y abría la boca con intención de decir algo _– lo encontré en América… me vio tan diferente y destruida que dejo a un lado su odio con respecto a los de mi calaña –_ una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Hermione, era cálida pero carente de felicidad.

_- ¿Tu calaña? –_ le pregunto el moreno, una vez que vio la oportunidad.

_- Los Sangre-sucia –_ contesto sin mucha importancia, e ignoro la mueca que se había formado en el rostro del chico_ – los primeros 3 días, me llevo a lugares bonitos, comíamos juntos, me molestaba con tal de hacerme reír, pero… -_ Hermione bajo la cabeza _– después dejo de buscarme, así que fui yo la que intentaba contactarle… me sentía aliviada con él, así que no podía dejar que se alejara, al menos no en ese momento –_ sonrío, y se acercó a la fuente.

El ambiente a su alrededor era tranquilo, pero vacío… no había ni felicidad, ni diversión. Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, en cada instante su mirada buscaba la de ella. Pero Hermione parecía no querer toparse con esos ojos verdes, solo quería ver el agua y la luna reflejada en ella.

_- Con el tiempo, hice lo nunca hubiera echo…_ - continuo _– digamos que intente que me pidiera salir con él, y lo logre… desde entonces somos una pareja, aunque… -_ de nuevo se detuvo, esas pequeñas pausas, le incomodaban por alguna razón a Harry_ – lo amo… pero el a pesar de estar conmigo, nunca lo ha dicho y es doloroso no saberlo_ – lagrimas se apoderaron de ella, el moreno hizo una mueca para después abrazarla.

_- Es Malfoy… el no parece un chico que diga ese tipo de cosas –_ comento, intentando con ello calmar la angustia de su amiga.

_- Lo… se, pero… deseo escucharlo… quiero… oírlo –_ sollozo.

**OoOoO**

Ginny yacía recostada en el techo de su casa. Miraba las estrellas, creyendo que si lo hacia encontraría una respuesta a lo que había visto. ¿Por qué le había dolía tanto? La chica estiro su mano izquierda como si quisiera atrapar una estrella. Sus ojos solo vieron ese destello que provenía de la piedra que tenia su anillo.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – se escucho no muy lejos. Ginny ni siquiera volteo para saber de quien se trataba.

_- Nada… solo observo las estrellas –_ contesto. Ron se acercó más y se recostó aun lado de su hermana. Hacia un tiempo que ambos vivían juntos, solo ellos. Ya que así les era más fácil ir al trabajo.

_- ¿A si? ¿no es por otra cosa?_ – la pelirroja, bajo su brazo y desvío la mirada hacia su hermano. Este veía las estrellas tranquilamente.

_- ¿Haz sabido algo de Hermione? ¿Se ha comunicado contigo? –_ pregunto. Ella no era de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, prefería ir directo al grano. El pelirrojo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

_- No, no he sabido nada de ella desde que se fue… -_ Ginny logro ver, a pesar de la oscuridad, la tristeza reflejarse en la mirada de su hermano.

Ella sabia cuando había sufrido su hermano por su terrible horror, que a fin de cuentas, el seguía siendo el culpable de haberla perdido.

**OoOoO**

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo sin mucha novedad. El mundo mágico estaba tranquilo, así que los aurores no tenían muchas que hacer, así que Ron, Gunny, Harry y Luna se la pasaban libres.

A pesar de haber pasado ya unas semanas desde el regreso de Hermione, nadie excepto Harry seguía sin saberlo. El moreno había comenzado distanciarse de Ginny, ella era quien más lo notaba. Cada tarde, de cada día Hermione y Harry se encontraban en alguna cafetería, y ella lo sabia, no tanto por que los hubiera seguido, si no por que el moreno seguía diciendo lo mismo… "es un trabajo especial, que solo yo puedo hacer".

Cada día que pasaba, la gran fortaleza de Ginny se iba derrumbando. No sabia que hacer, ella notaba que Harry hacia un esfuerzo por no dejar de ser cariñoso con ella, y eso le dolía. Él parecía en otro lado mientras estaba con ella. Del compromiso no se había vuelto a hablar.

_- ¿Te vas? ¿No esperas a Harry? –_ pregunto Luna, justo cuando Ginny estaba a punto de irse. La pelirroja volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

_- Si, Harry se fue hace mucho… -_ dijo con un tono triste, aunque no lo pareciera del todo _– lo veré más tarde_ – agrego al ver la cara de Luna _– cuida de Ron ¿si? parece que tiene algunos papeleos, y dudo que termine temprano_ – comento antes desaparecer por la chimenea que comunicaba al ministerio con el mundo muggle.

Una vez fuera, la lluvia golpeo contra ella. Caía a cantaros. Con la varita apareció un paraguas dentro de su bolso, para que nadie más lo viera. Lo saco de inmediato y se cubrió. A ella siempre le había gustado la lluvia, le relajaba… pero ahora solo la hacia sentir más sola de lo que ya estaba.

Su casa estaba algo retirada pero no deseaba hacer la aparición, quería caminar entre la lluvia.

**OoOoO**

En una cafetería, Harry miraba el caer de la lluvia a través del gran ventanal. Estaba solo, pensando en que hacer. Todos sus planes se habían desmoronado con su llegada, no entendía como al estar con ella, un nuevo sentimiento surgiría, uno que superaba increíblemente al que tenia por Ginny. ¿Qué haría? No quería romperle el corazón, pero ya lo había intentado, si… intento abrir sus ojos, al pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no se sentía tan feliz como con la castaña.

No podría contenerse más… tenia que decirle, aunque corriera el riesgo de quedarse solo, lo haría. No quería seguir viviendo en una mentira.

Trago saliva, para después sacar su teléfono. Marco un numero ya conocido para él, y una vez que le contestaron dijo "¿puedo verte en mi casa en dos horas?", justo después colgó. Tomo el último sorbo de su café, dejo la cantidad de dinero suficiente antes de levantarse e irse.

Llego a su casa justo antes de que las dos horas pasaran, pero se llevo una sorpresa al verla en su sala jugando con una snich. Se acercó y la miro durante un instante antes de interrumpirla.

_- Lamento haberte llamado tan repentinamente_ – dijo haciéndola voltear casi al instante en que hablo. La pelirroja se veía feliz, horas antes había tomado la decisión de seguir siendo la misma.

_- ¿Porqué tanta prisa? no querrás adelantar la noche de bodas ¿verdad? –_ comento con una sonrisa divertida. Harry no rió.

_- Ginny, ven aquí… hablemos_ – el moreno tomo asiento, y dio una palmada a su lado. Sin embargo la chica no lo hizo.

_- ¿Terminaras… conmigo? –_ pregunto sin moverse de donde estaba, Harry entrecerró los ojos _- ¿es por otra mujer? –_ volvió a preguntar, sus ojos se habían cristalizado, mientras que Harry seguía sin decir palabra alguna_ – ¿es… por Hermione? –_ el moreno levanto la mirada al escucharla, y sus ojos no pudieron evitar cristalizarse al verla de pie a punto de llorar.

_- Lo siento –_ Ginny respiro hondo, y sin quitarle la mirada sonrío un poco _– creo que es mejor para ambos_ – la pequeña sonrisa desapareció.

_- No… Harry, ella es tu amiga, salió con mi hermano… solo es temporal, lo se… confundes amor con amistad, a cualquiera le pasa… yo, puedo perdonarte, no soy de mente tan cerrada –_ las palabras de Ginny apenas lograban salir. Harry la veía. Estaba sufriendo y él era el culpable.

_- Ginny… no lo hagas más dif… -_ no pudo continuar, al ver como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Ginny.

_- No quiero escucharlo… ¿¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto! –_ pregunto, ya no podía evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos _- ¿Cómo puedes ter… minarlo así de fácil? ¡No puedo aceptarlo! –_ grito. Dio media vuelta y corrió hasta puerta, desapareciéndose justo al dar un pie fuera de la casa.

Harry permaneció sentado, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y dejo que pequeñas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

**OoOoO**

No sabia a donde ir, solo quería perderse entre la gente. Totalmente empapada por causa de la lluvia, corría con desesperación. No podía usar magia, por alguna razón no podía… quería sentirse una muggle. En parte le alegraba la lluvia, ya que sus lágrimas se perdían perderse con una facilidad increíble.

De un momento a otro, la chica fue deteniendo su paso, hasta quedarse quieta. Levanto la mirada y dejo que las gotas de agua golpearan su rostro.

Ese día jamás podría olvidarlo, ese día perdió su oportunidad de ser feliz, y aunque ya lo presentía se había negado a aceptarlo, queriendo luchar con algo inevitable. Jamás olvidaría, lo fácil que es ver como se desmorona la felicidad…


	3. Dolorosa realidad, sonrisa falsa

**"Dolorosa realidad, sonrisa falsa, lagrimas inevitables"**

_**El destino es cruel, ¿Por qué es cruel conmigo? Todos a mí alrededor disfrutan, ríen y lloran de felicidad, mientras que yo… lloro y rió por tristeza, dolor… Unas palabras estúpidas que me fueron dichas, aun vagan por mi cabeza, "Si el destino me dio este don para poder comprenderte y darte felicidad, ¿Por qué sigues evitándome? El destino sabe lo que hace"… ¿será posible que no sean tan estúpidas?**_

Con una lentitud dolorosa, un mes pasó desde ese día. Ginny siendo la chica fuerte y luchadora, se había rendido con él. Ella sabia entender que al amor, no hay que forzarlo, no hay que obligarlo. Era doloroso perderlo, si… pero era lo mejor para ambos. Harry en verdad sentía algo por Hermione, lo había visto el día en que la joven apareció en el ministerio, mostrando una gran sonrisa, ni siquiera Ron logro evitar sonreír, la había querido, aun la quería, pero ahora ya no le dolía tanto. Los ojos de él, parecieron centellar.

Por su parte la pelirroja, no había querido terminar su amistad, ella sabía que, hay cosas que siempre se deben valorar. No debía de sentir rencor, por el cambio de Harry en su corazón. Para Ginny, había sido fácil el rompimiento. Solo Ron y Luna sabían de su compromiso, y también solo ellos supieron del fracaso. Nadie más, hacia preguntas estúpidas, que le podían dañar.

El pelirrojo, fue el que más la apoyo y entendió. Él también había perdido un amor, uno que nunca supo atesorar, y en cambio al ver a su pequeña hermana llorando sola en su habitación, cada noche, le frustraba, le dolía… ella no lo merecía. Sin embargo, él no podía decirle nada, ella siempre negaba lo que para él era obvio cada noche… seguía amándolo.

_- ¿Estas bien? Si te sientes incomoda… yo lo entenderé –_ dijo el moreno, mirando la pelirroja con cierta culpabilidad en sus ojos. Ginny, lo miro y sonrió con suma ternura, que lo hizo sentirse más culpable.

_- Lo estoy, no tienes por qué preocuparte _– contesto aun con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules seguían teniendo su brillo, aunque más opaco que de costumbre_ - ¡oh! Se me hace tarde… Harry, me voy… ¿te parece si platicamos después? –_ la joven pasaba su mirada de su reloj de muñeca a los ojos verdes de Harry. Al ver que este asentía con la cabeza, ella se levanto aun con una sonrisa. Camino hasta la salida del café, y antes de perderse entre la multitud de la calle, volteo hasta Harry, levanto su mano derecha y sonrío.

Harry no la perdía de vista, y ver aquel acto tan simple, no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza. Era doloroso. Tal vez no la conociera tan bien como uno de sus hermanos, pero sabia que esa sonrisa no era verdadera, la había echo sufrir.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se desvaneció al salir de la cafetería. Sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos, tenía ganas de llorar. Era el fin, ahora si lo era. Siguió caminando sin detenerse, al menos hasta que llego a una banca cerca del parque, alojada a un lado de un enorme árbol, que le daba sombra. Ginny se sentó y soltó a llorar. Esa era la última vez que lloraría por él, la última vez que se sentiría débil… solo una ultima vez.

Aunque ella quería no podía dejar de llorar, no podía. En su interior gritaba "¡Detente ya! ¡Detente ya!". Fue en ese momento en que una mano le quito las lágrimas del rostro. Ginny, al sentir ese roce cálido, que le decía "no llores más", volteo suavemente. Sin perder la vista de aquella mano. Poco a poco, a un con la vista obstruida por las lagrimas, levanto la mirada. Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos ojos como el glacial… grises y fríos.

La pelirroja pareció hundirse unos instantes en aquellos ojos, y esos ojos parecían estar hundidos en los de ella. Después de unos escasos segundos así, la pelirroja parpadeo y se deslizo hasta la orilla de la banca.

_- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a alguien sin su permiso! –_ la pelirroja se limpio el rostro con su antebrazo, sus ojos aun vidriosos, ya mostraban ese fuego acostumbrado en ella.

_- ¿Qué? Perdona pecas, pero el que debería estar molesto soy yo, ¿quien te manda a sentarte justo a un lado y ponerte a llorar como una magdalena? Es odioso –_ dijo Draco, con su tono habitual. Ginny bajo un poco la cabeza, pero casi al instante la levanto como si estuviera orgullosa.

_- No estaba llorando… además si lo hubiera estado, estoy en un lugar libre, si tanto te molesta te hubieras largado –_ su tono era tranquilo, sin perder el control "vete ya… no creo soportar más esto, quiero mi soledad" pensaba ella. Sin embargo por alguna razón, él la escucho.

_- ¿Qué dijiste? –_ pregunto confundido. No sabía si estaba volviéndose loco, o tal vez solo era el calor.

_- ¿Eh? –_ "¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no se va? Déjame en paz, no quiero que me veas llorar, no tu…" Ginny suspiro con tristeza, para después ponerse de pie, pero antes de que diera un paso, Draco la agarro de la muñeca con fuerza.

_- ¿A dónde vas? Es de mala educación no responder a una pregunta –_ Ginny lo apuñalo con la mirada al escucharle, "¡Idiota!" _- ¿disculpa? ¿Cómo me haz llamado? Pelirroja menor –_ Ginny lo miro raro. El rubio se estaba comportando extraño y comenzaba a asustarla "¡Rubio Loco! Me voy antes de que me contagie algo".

La pelirroja hizo un movimiento para zafarse del agarre de Draco, este la soltó sin hacer el más mínimo intento de detenerla. Se había dado cuenta. Ella no había movido sus labios para nada mientras la escuchaba. ¿Acaso eran sus pensamientos lo que oía?

Ginny lo miro de reojo, con una expresión de compasión. Estaba loco. Comenzó a caminar sin volver a voltear más. Le alegro no haber sido interceptada de nuevo. Ese accidental encuentro, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le había echo olvidarse de su sufrimiento…

**OoO**

Paso una semana después de eso. Ginny estaba más tranquila, aunque el olvidar a alguien, siempre es difícil, así que no se podía evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón cada vez que veía a Harry.

Hermione, había vuelto a integrarse en el departamento de aurores. La castaña estaba feliz, incluso con Ron. Ya no se veía incomoda. La pelirroja cada vez que Harry y Hermione se juntaban, ella desaparecía.

_- Ginny, me gustaría que vinieras a tomar un té conmigo, ¿aceptas? – _pregunto Hermione una noche antes de que la pelirroja se colara por la chimenea. Ella sonrió al momento en que cabeceaba una afirmación.

Ambas chicas, se dirigieron a una cafetería que le trajo muchos recuerdos a Ginny. Al principio había duda en entrar, pero al final se armó de valor para enfrentar ese absurdo miedo.

_- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? –_ pregunto la castaña justo después de que ordeno, a la pelirroja le tomo por sorpresa _– perdona si fui muy directa… pero tu eres mejor que yo en lo que al amor se refiere… y quisiera recibir un consejo de amiga – _Ginny sonrío, ya se le había echo costumbre sonreír para cubrir cualquier otra emoción que tuviera que ver con tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento.

_- ¿Qué sucede? Necesito que me cuentes – _comento ella mientras la veía directo a los ojos. Hermione sonrío, pero casi al instante dejo de hacerlo. A Ginny le extraño, así que sin pensar, siguió la dirección en que miraba Hermione. Y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Por la puerta, iba entrando Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Ella lo tomaba del brazo. El rubio iba con una expresión relajada, serena aunque fría. Ginny regreso la mirada hacia Hermione, ella seguía viendo a la pareja recién llegada. Sus ojos estaban tristes.

Pansy, iba buscando un lugar libre con la mirada, pero al llegar a donde yacían Hermione y Ginny, sonrío. Dio un jalón leve a Draco, y este volteo. Los ojos grises de Draco se encontraron con los azules de Ginny. Permanecieron viéndose, hasta que la pelirroja volteo.

_- Hermione, ¿estas bien? –_ pregunto, al ver la palidez que había tomado su amiga. Ella solo asintió, con la cabeza baja.

_- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Granger… espero que no te moleste que este con Draco – _comento Pansy una vez que estuvieron cerca de la mesa. Draco pasaba su mirada de Hermione a la cabellera de Ginny, ya que esta parecía evitar su mirada "Zorra…" pensó, el ojigris al escuchar su pensamiento sonrío levemente.

- _¿Les importa si nos sentamos con ustedes? _– pregunto Draco, con cierto tono amable, lo cual fue extraño para Ginny "¡Por supuesto que no!".

_- Claro… - _dijo Hermione, ofreciéndoles los dos lugares que yacían libres. Ginny, miro a la castaña con enojo. Pero no dijo nada "¿¡se ha vuelto loca!". Draco volvió a sonreír.

Pansy se sentó aun lado de Ginny, mientras que Draco tomo asiento aun lado de Hermione, justo enfrente de la pelirroja. Un mesero se acercó al ver que dos personas más se habían unido a las chicas, les tomo su orden y después se retiro. Un silencio incomodo se formo.

_- ¿Tú eres la menor de los Weasley? – _pregunto la morena. Ginny dejo de mirar a Hermione para poder ver a Pansy "Parece ser que no ha cambiado en nada, sigue tan… mensa", Draco sonrío. Ambas chicas voltearon a verlo _- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? _– pregunto al sentirse un poco ofendida por esa sonrisa.

_- Ninguna, solo recordé algo sumamente gracioso – _contesto el rubio con frialdad y tranquilidad, mirando al final a Ginny, "bueno… parece que si esta demente, ¿lo habrá adquirido en su viaje? No, ya era así". Un semblante serio y molesto se formo en el rostro de Draco.

_- Si, es la menor de Weasley… - _respondió el rubio, ya que ninguna parecía dispuesta a contestarle. Ginny, suspiro. Vio su reloj y se levanto de su asiento de un brinco.

_- Es tarde… Hermione si no regresamos, estaremos en problemas… - _ la castaña asintió la cabeza, volteo hacia Draco y le planto un beso en los labios. Ginny se quedo paralizada, viéndolos con los ojos abiertos, "¿Qué sucede aquí?" se pregunto. Draco al escuchar los pensamientos de la pelirroja, alejo a Hermione agarrándola con sus manos.

_- No seas impulsiva –_ "¿Cómo se atreve…?" casi al instante en que la escucho, volteo a verla, clavando la mirada en ella

_- Perdona, no pude resistirme –_ comento la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios. A Ginny le dieron ganas de salir corriendo. No era cierto lo que veía, no podía ser. "No puedes amarlo… Harry, sufrirá…" Hermione, se levanto y camino hasta su amiga, tomándola del brazo. Draco no dejaba de verla, aquel pensamiento le había sorprendido.

Ginny dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin despedirse. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Caminaba tan rápido por las calles que Hermione apenas podía seguirle el paso. No podía ser cierto, no lo era. Lentamente, la pelirroja se detuvo.

_- ¿Estas saliendo con Malfoy? – _pregunto dando media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Hermione. La castaña sonrío _- ¿Harry… lo sabe? _– Hermione no comprendió aquella pregunta, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza. Ginny, sintió como agua helada caía sobre ella.

No lo creía. Harry la había dejado por ella, aun sabiendo que Hermione amaba a Malfoy. ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza? ¿Una pepita?

_- Hablamos mañana, estoy agotada… -_ Ginny, dio media vuelta y continuo caminando, dejando a una castaña confundida.

Ginny no sabia que pensar. Era demasiado para ella. Ahora se daba cuenta que no tenia valor. Nada en ella era bueno. Si Harry la había abandonado por su mejor amiga que estaba enamorada de su antiguo peor enemigo, significaba que no valía nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

La pelirroja se detuvo. Se sentía tan inútil. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, al abrirlos se topo con un pañuelo sostenido entre dos dedos, justo frente a sus ojos.

_- Para que evites que tus lágrimas salgan de nuevo –_ dijo una voz detrás de ella. Ginny, volteo rápidamente, sorprendida. Conocía esa voz. Sus ojos se toparon con los de él. Lo miraba sin entender, ¿Cómo era posible? Él de nuevo _– ven… -_dijo Draco antes de agarrarla de la mano y caminar hasta un callejón, en el cual desaparecieron una vez se perdieron entre la oscuridad.

Ambos aparecieron en una colina, iluminada por la una enorme luna llena. Ginny estaba mareada, no tanto por el viaje, si no por el esfuerzo que hacia para encontrar alguna lógica. Draco la miro a los ojos. Por alguna razón aquel día en que la había visto llorar, le dolió. Sufría junto con ella, y al minuto después, la escuchaba en su cabeza.

_- __¿Por qué me seguiste? –_ pregunto al fin la pelirroja, desviando la vista para perder el contacto _– no me agradas, y se que yo no te agrado… no por que ya no estemos en Hogwarts quiere decir que nuestra rivalidad desapareció –_ Draco arqueo una ceja. Era estúpido que aquella chica le importara. Era irracional.

_- Estaba preocupado por Hermione, no parecía ser la misma, pero cuando las alcance, solo te vi a ti –_ comento con frialdad, sin darle importancia al asunto. Ginny bajo la mirada.

_- No tenías que traerme aquí, si estas saliendo con ella, pudiste haber ido a su casa… además ¿como esperas que no estuviera rara? si te vio llegar con esa –_"víbora", término en sus pensamientos. Draco sonrío. Los pensamientos de la pelirroja eran comunes, a veces predecibles, otras veces impredecibles.

_- Hermione, no es mi dueña solo una pareja, además ella sabe que Pansy me es indiferente –_ la pelirroja miro la luna, para después ver hacia los lados, quería identificar en que lugar estaba.

_- No me interesa saber sobre sus enredos, estoy más que ocupada con los míos –_la pelirroja, saco su varita. Miro de reojo al rubio, el cual la miraba con tranquilidad, segundos después desapareció.


	4. Corazón confundido

"Corazón confundido"

Cada día que pasaba, la castaña iba adquiriendo un semblante sombrío y nadie de los compañeros con quienes trabajaba conocían la razón, más que Harry y, tal vez sin quererlo, Ginny…

Por alguna extraña razón, la pelirroja continuaba pensando en aquel lugar donde Malfoy la había llevado, ciertamente, era extraña su actitud con respecto a ella, y cada vez que lo tenía cerca, ella simplemente intentaba evadirlo.

Draco comenzaba a frecuentar el mismo café que ella, también el mismo restaurante donde solía ir a comer con Harry, y donde ahora, lo hacia con Ron y Luna. Era molesto sin duda, incluso podía jurar que ya le veía hasta en la sopa.

En la mañana del 4 de Octubre, Ginny acompañada por Luna, salieron temprano del ministerio, ambas habían aceptado ir en busca de diversión, ¿que clase de diversión? La carnal, una que no cualquiera podía darles, y que si seguían aforrándose a encontrar el amor, estaba claro, al menos para ellas, que no harían el amor de nuevo.

Curiosamente la rubia era buena consiguiendo información sobre fiestas, y esa no fue la excepción. Solo que esta vez fue una de antifraces. La pelirroja, no estaba del todo cómoda con aquello, pero la rubia era tan única que era capaz de hacerle ver que era lo mejor.

_- Pronto será la fiesta de Hermione, ¿iras? –_ pregunto con tranquilidad la rubia mientras ataba las agujetas del corsé de Ginny. La pelirroja sonrío con tristeza para después negar con la cabeza _– lo entiendo… ups, lo siento –_ apresuro a decir cuando la ojiazul se quejo, le había ajustado demasiado el corsé hasta el punto de no permitirle respirar.

Ambas chicas pasaron un vestido largo por sus cabezas, eran de ese tipo victoriano, antiguo pero hermoso. Al terminar de cambiarse, Ginny agarro el cabello en un moño, y Luna prefirió dejarlo suelto.

Una vez listas, ambas se aparecieron lo más cerca de la casa de magos que ofrecía la fiesta de antifaces. Tanto Ginny como Luna se acomodar su antifaz antes de entrar, el de la rubia de un color rosa y el de Ginny uno blanco.

_- ¿En serio son todos solteros? –_ pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga. Luna asintió con la cabeza. "No quiero pasar por lo mismo…", pensó la pelirroja. Dio una palmada al hombro de Luna en señal de que iría a dar una vuelta sola, se alejó un poco y en solo un segundo sus ojos identificaron esos cabellos azabaches en una esquina, era Harry platicando animadamente con Hermione. ¿Qué hacían allí? Se pregunto.

Los vio por unos momentos, solo hasta que su corazón ya no soporto, con rapidez camino con dirección al jardín trasero, trapezo levemente con el largo del vestido pero fue lo suficientemente hábil para no caer. Respiro hondo y el gélido aire le golpeo con fuerza los pulmones. Quería irse ahora, alejarse de todo.

_- Hecho… –_ dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, era un tono sensual y ciertamente familiar.

Ginny no tuvo oportunidad de girar para verle, dado que unos brazos ya le habían rodeado la cintura y casi al instante se sintió en un tobogán.

_- ¿Mejor? –_ pregunto de nuevo aquella voz, pero esta vez cerca de su oído, tanto que el simple roce de su aliento causo que brotaran lagrimas de sus ojos _- ¿Por qué lloras? –_ pregunto de nuevo, aun sin soltarla, al contrario la estrecho más contra él.

_- Aun le amo… estuve enamorada de él desde que le conocí, y ahora… -_ las lagrimas de Ginny brotaron con más rapidez.

Aquel hombre frunció el seño, y con brusquedad giro a Ginny hasta que quedo frente a él, y capturo sus labios con los suyos. La sorpresa de la pelirroja fue demasiada, más sin embargo algo dentro de su corazón le pedía a gritos que continuara con aquel acto de cariño. "Olvida a Harry", se dijo a si misma.

Como si aquel hombre le hubiera escuchado, continuo con aquel beso pasional. Las manos del desconocido recorrieron a su gusto las finas curvas que se encontraban ocultas por aquel ostentoso vestido. Poco a poco ambos se dejaron llevar, las manos de Ginny ascendieron hasta el cuello de su hombre desconocido y le rodeo.

_- No puedo… -_ susurro entre los labios de su acompañante, pero a pesar de todo, sus ojos aun se mantenía cerrados. "No te puedo olvidar tan fácil Harry… no de esta manera", se reprocho.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y miro por primera vez a ese hombre, sus ojos grises estaban ocultos por el antifaz de color negro, sin embargo sus cabellos rubios se notaban con facilidad. Draco Malfoy… Completamente sorprendida, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza.

_- Se lo que paso contigo y Potter –_ esas palabras le atravesaron como dagas, desvío la mirada e intento contener las lagrimas nuevas _– supe que se casarían y al final el rompió contigo por Hermione –_ otro golpe en su corazón y su orgullo. "¿Cómo lo sabe?" se pregunto con _tristeza – no amo a Hermione, la razón por la que estoy con ella es solo para evitar que fastidie, aunque no lo creas, tu amiga se apegó demasiado a mi y gracias a mi estupidez de querer ser "agradable", lo cual no lo fui del todo… ella no me deja haga lo que haga – _Ginny elevo la cabeza, y le miro a los ojos.

_- No quieres lastimarla… pero ¿Por qué…? –_ intento preguntar pero el acercamiento de Draco le silencio. La diestra de él le quito el antifaz y lo dejo caer al suelo.

_- Tu lo pediste… querías salir de ahí ¿no es cierto? Simplemente te ayude – _dijo con tranquilidad y cierta indiferencia.

El cerebro de Ginny trabajaba a todo lo que podía, no entendía. No lograba encajar nada, ella nunca había dicho nada de salir de ahí o acaso… ¿su expresión había sido tan patética?

_- Cámbiate… saldremos –_ dijo el rubio una vez que los pensamientos de pelirroja llegaron a él.

Con rapidez se acercó a un ropero del departamento a donde la había llevado, y saco un vestido de tirantes, mucho más ligero y cómodo. Ginny miro las prendas con algo de desagrado, pero no se quejo. Espero a que Draco le diera privacidad pero eso nunca paso. Ella hizo gestos y caras, pero él no se inmuto, continuo recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y observándola en todo momento.

Algo incomoda, se deshizo del vestido e intentó quitarse el corsé, pero era difícil. Estaba por voltear y pedirle que le ayudara, cuando las manos del rubio ya estaban desatando las agujetas. La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos al sentir como los largos dedos que el poseía desataban con facilidad esas molestas agujetas, pero lo que le hizo estremecer fue aquel roce que causo con la yema de esos dedos sobre la piel de su espalda ya desnuda. La trayectoria que tomo fue más de lo que pudo soportar, y sus labios fueron los que la delataron, con ese silencioso gemido.

_- Eres hermosa –_ articulo tan cerca de ella que la piel de su nuca sintió su aliento.

_- No lo hagas –_ Draco detuvo sus manos que habían comenzado a acariciar sus brazos, hasta sus manos _– gracias por la ayuda –_ la pelirroja dio un paso forzado lejos de él y continuo con cubrir su desnudez con aquel vestido que él le había proporcionado.

Una vez que termino, el rubio le agarro de la mano y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Los ojos celestes de Ginny solo miraban la espalda varonil que él poseía, al igual que el baile que realizaban de sus cabellos rubios junto con las brisas de aire. Sin pensar a donde se dirigían, solo por esa vez confiaría en aquel hombre…

Ambos desaparecieron en un callejón de la ciudad para después aparecer en medio de un playa, a sus alrededores eran los únicos seres humanos. La pelirroja soltó la mano del rubio y sin poderlo evitar camino hacia el agua, dejando que esta bañara sus pies. La luna llena estaba en su punto más alto, se veía tan hermosa ahí, rodeada por un precioso mar de estrellas. Tan bello.

Al cabo de dos minutos, una ligera melodía de tango comenzó a sonar, atrayendo la mirada de Ginny hacia Draco, él le estaba ofreciendo su mano, además de que en su rostro se reflejaba un pequeña sonrisa, tan diminuta que incluso dudo si en verdad lo hacia. Sin temores, sin recuerdos, solo ellos dos. La ojiazul tomo su mano y se dejo llevar por el cuerpo masculino y fuerte que él poseía, sus pies parecían elevarse, sus oídos solo escuchaban la música que iba al compas de su corazón, ese que no dejaba de latir.

_- Si te ha hecho daño, no le des el lujo de ver tu infelicidad… no más lagrimas, no más pensamientos relacionados a él… solo piensa en ti – _susurro entre esos cabellos rojizos.

Él tenía razón, pero también no comprendía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser. Olvidar a alguien lleva su tiempo, su esfuerzo… pero, si lo vez siempre solo logra clavarse más en ti, sin embargo… ¿Por qué en sus labios se escuchaba tan posible? Se pregunto mientras su cuerpo era arrullado por aquel corazón.

**OoO**

Paso una semana después de aquello, Ginny parecía estar mejor, tanto que volvió a involucrarse en la platica con Hermione, dándole consejos y ayudándole con lo que necesitaba, el dolor de verla con Harry continuaba más ya no era demasiado, sin embargo algo nuevo sucedió, ver como ella abrazaba y besaba al rubio cada tarde, le incomodaba, tal vez era solo al ser la única en sabes que él no la amaba y ella se desvivía por él.

Una tarde de noviembre, Hermione hizo una invitación a cada uno de sus amigos, una comida en la cual ella daría los detalles de la fiesta que realizaría. Ciertamente la fiesta de la castaña había tenido que ser cancelada y pospuesta debido a los rutinarios problemas en el trabajo. Los invitados a esa noche, fueron los acostumbrados compañeros de Hogwarts, las hermanas Patil, Lavander Brown, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Draco y para sorpresa de todos Pansy acompañada con otra chica de la cual nunca escucharon su nombre.

_- Gracias por venir –_ decía Hermione la noche de la cita en un restaurante privado.

Cuando Ginny, Luna, Harry y Ron llegaron, las hermanas Patil platicaban animadamente con Lavander, Pansy con aquella chica de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, Draco tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de la castaña. Hermione se puso de pie al verles llegar, sentó a Harry a su lado lo que provoco las risas de Pansy y la otra chica, Luna tomo asiento a un lado de Lavander, Ron justo a su izquierda y Ginny en medio de las gemelas.

La incomodidad se podía sentir en la mesa, las únicas ahí que reían era Pansy y su acompañante cuyo nombre resulto ser Anabel. Draco miraba con disimulo a Ginny, quien mantenía su cabeza levemente gacha.

_- Weasley… ¿es cierto que estabas por casarte? –_ pregunto Poansy mientras daba un sorbo a su copa, la pelirroja alzo la mirada, ¿Cómo lo sabia? _– Vamos querida, cuéntanos –_ Draco, sin poder evitarlo clavo su mirada cual cuchillas sobre la morena.

_- Chicas… por favor –_ la mirada de Ginny fue hasta la de Hermione, ella no pudo ¿cierto? La castaña desvió ligeramente la mirada _– déjenla en paz – _

El dolor, la vergüenza y por sobre todo un sentimiento de traición, recorrió su cuerpo entero, no podía seguir ahí, se sentía asfixiada. Las risas entre Pansy y Anabel continuaban, para después ser acompañadas por los susurros de las gemelas y Lavander, Harry solo bajo la mirada.

_- Olvide que tengo algo que hacer… si me disculpan –_ la pelirroja se puso de pie, pero a ver como Hermione le decía algo a Harry, se sintió morir.

"Di algo" exigía Draco en su mente, ¿Por qué él podía escucharle tan bien y ella a él no? Se preguntaba mientras sus ojos grises continuaban sobre ella. Ella paso la mirada por la mesa, y al final solo agarro su bolso y se alejó, más sin embargo antes de desaparecer de la vista de ellos, una risita de burla la detuvo. La pelirroja regreso y eso conllevo al silencio de la mesa.

_- Si, me dejaron… ¿y que? Mientras él sea feliz por mi esta bien, jamás mantendré a un hombre a mi lado por simple capricho… además me hizo un favor al hacerlo, ¿ustedes podrían vivir con una hombre que no las ama? Si es así, me dan lastima… dado que tarde o temprano, ustedes serán las que lleven los cuernos sobre la cabeza –_ dicho esto la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se fue.

Esas palabras acallaron las risas, pero sobre todo hicieron sentir orgullosos a Ron, Luna y Draco. El rubio se excuso con los presentes, y salió tras la pelirroja siendo cuidadoso de no ser visto. Sus pasos fueron rápidos, dado que creía que no la alcanzaría, pero tal fue su sorpresa al verla sentada en una banca en las afueras del restaurante, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Con tranquilidad, el rubio se acercó y le rodeo con sus brazos, ella ni siquiera se preocupo en ver quien le daba tal muestra de reconforte, solo le abrazo y apoyo su rostro en aquel torso.

_- Fuiste tan valiente… estoy orgulloso – _

"_**El apoyo de una persona, siempre trae la superación, nunca se esta solo por más que uno lo crea, y sin que uno se dé cuenta, siempre habrá una persona que te amara como nadie más".**_


	5. Tan dolorosamente diferente

"**Tan dolorosamente diferente"**

Los días contiguos a esa cena, tanto el rubio como la pelirroja, se encontraban en cualquier lugar, por muy corriente y tonto que sonase, les era casi imposible no toparse el uno con el otro, desde la cafetería hasta en el parque. Cada día que pasaba la pelirroja platicaba más con Draco, y él aprovechaba para preguntar todo lo que podía, ya que si no eran esos labios los que se lo decían era sin duda sus magníficos pensamientos los que le revelaban todo, llevándola a ser todo un libro abierto para él.

Comenzaba a gustarle tanto esos pensamientos tan diferentes, tan bellos y tan de ella. Cuando podía, el rubio se aprovechaba de cualquier situación para tocarla o solo rozarle algunos cabellos o su blanca piel, y hubo dos que tres veces que se contuvo a darle una caricia a esas mejillas que se sonrojaban levemente cada vez que él hacia un comentario tan intimo de ella. Incluso una noche, estuvo a dos pasos de robarle un beso a esos labios carnosos y rojizos.

_- Puede sonarte molesto, pero no creí que fueras tan agradable… ¡Una serpiente tan amistosa! –_ se burlo, esa noche por fin Ginny había aceptado que él le acompañara a casa, y ciertamente se aprovechaba de que Ron había tenido que salir a un viaje urgente hacia Egipto.

_- Bueno, digamos que la leona primero abrió paso a esa serpiente… no juzgues a nadie por su portada –_ comento con tranquilidad y seriedad, logrando una carcajada de la pelirroja. "Si, claro… eso siempre lo hacia él". Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír a Draco.

_- Ahh… que bien esta el clima, en verdad es tan reconfortante… por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con Hermione? –_ esa pregunta atrajo de nuevo a la tierra al rubio, quien solo se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro _- ¡lo se! No hablaremos de Hermione ni de… -_ antes de que pudiera decir ese nombre los labios de Draco se juntaron con los de ella.

Una forma tan sencilla de acallar a alguien, eso lo sabía el rubio y para sorpresa de él, los brazos de la pelirroja rodearon su cuello con ternura, mientras sus labios correspondían a ese beso, que poco a poco se volvió tan apasionado. Draco disfrutaba de esa sensación tan reconfortante que le provocaba el calor de esa pelirroja, le estaba volviendo loco, especialmente con esa velocidad en que sus pensamientos cambiaban. El beso paso de ser inocente a uno lleno de furia, desesperación. Los brazos del rubio aprisionaron el pequeño cuerpo de Ginny. Tan entrado estaba en su disfrute que el repentino frio que le recorrió el cuerpo le trajo a la realidad.

Ginny se había alejado de esos labios, su respiración agitada intentaba calmarse, mientras sus ojos imploraban por más, pero sus pensamientos no. "¿Qué haces? ¡Él es de Hermione! No hagas lo mismo que te hicieron… no quieres ver a nadie sufriendo como tu… ¿verdad?", con dolor en su pecho, el rubio se alejó ante esos pensamientos que le evadían, que eran como una barrera que amenazaba con lastimarle si intentaba acercarse más. Draco desvío la vista molesto ante aquello, ¿Por qué tenia que aguantar eso? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero una vez que sus ojos grises se encontraban con los azulados de ella, todo tenia sentido, la quería, tenia ganas de protegerla de un dolor igual o peor al que Potter le había echo, era un mujer tan impresionante.

_- Tengo que irme… -_ dijo el blondo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando, hasta que desapareció. Ginny no dejo de ver el lugar de donde había desaparecido, ciertamente su calor seguía en ella, su aroma y su sabor. Tan tonta, tan débil… ¿Por qué lo hacia? Debía alejarse, si… eso era lo más correcto.

**OoOoO**

La semana que siguió, Ginny cumplió su propio propósito. Evadía a Draco de una forma tan sutil e hiriente para él que la noche del quinto día, no pudo evitar jalarla del antebrazo y meterla al elevador, el cual se encargo de que no se moviera por un buen rato. Él estaba molesto, ella lo veía en su semblante, ese que siempre cuido de mantener tan sereno y frio, como si nada ni nadie le importara. Ginny hizo un movimiento para soltarse de su agarre, más él solo presiono más llegando al punto de lastimarla.

_- Me lastimas… - _se quejo, el rubio al percatarse de ello le dejo libre y solo se disculpo, pero ese enojo no abandonó su semblante.

_- Me has estado evadiendo –_ aquello pudo haber sonado como una pregunta, más en sus labios fue una afirmación, que solo dejo helada a Ginny.

_- Si, es hora de que caigamos en la realidad, te agradezco mil veces toda la ayuda que me haz brindado, más no puedo seguir… -_ su claridad, su seguridad en el exterior pudo haber engañado a cualquiera, pero no a él. Por extraño que pareciese, Draco lograba sentir lo que ella, escuchar lo que asaltaba la mente ajena y ahora sus palabras eran contradecidas.

Le dolía a ella decirle eso y a la vez le dolía en el alma sentirla así, él le causaba daño y aun así continuaba apegado a ella como vil cachorro a su amo. ¿Por qué? No tenia idea, más el intentar alejarse, sabia que resultaría peor. ¿Qué hacer? Se pregunto mientras sus ojos grises se clavaban en ella, quien a toda costa intentaba mantener esa postura firme. Al final, después de unos minutos en silencio y solo con sus miradas sobre cada uno, el blondo negó con la cabeza.

Ginny no quiso esperar más, con un movimiento de su varita, logro que le elevador se moviera de nuevo, y cuando se abrieron las rejas ella salió disparada, quería estar lejos, muy lejos.

Una vez que sintió la brisa del exterior despeinar sus cabellos, pudo relajarse. Camino durante unas horas por los alrededores, hasta que sus pies comenzaron a dolerle, tomo asiento en una banca, y desde ahí se dedico a ver las estrellas. Más sin embargo ella no esperaba que ese rubio le hubiera seguido los pasos desde el ministerio, solo escuchando sus pensamientos, riéndose de ellos y también evitando llorar por ellos.

_- ¿Ginny? –_ una voz femenina y tan conocida le obligo a voltear algo asustada por haberla agarrado desprevenida _– me alegra encontrarte –_ dijo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento junto a su _amiga – ¿puedes ir mañana al restaurante que esta en el centro de Londres? Después del trabajo… Hay algo que quiero decirte a ti y a los chicos –_ a la pelirroja le sorprendió ver ese semblante tan contento en Hermione, desde hacia un tiempo que no le veía sonreír así, bueno tal vez cuando estaba con Harry y Ron, pero nada más.

_- Claro que iré… los veré ahí, ¡Oh dios! Se me hace tarde… -_ Hermione le miro sin comprender del todo.

_- Compre un cachorrito para que me hiciera algo de compañía, es de muy buena ayuda… -_ comento con una sonrisa en sus labios _– tengo que alimentarle o me hará un desastre en la casa… nos vemos mañana –_ la pelirroja se levanto de un brinco, y con el paso apresurado se perdió entre la gente.

**OoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, el trabajo resulto ser de lo más tranquilo y aburrido, pero no para Ginny quien no paraba de reír al escuchar las anécdotas de Luna. Un día tan maravilloso no podía llevar consigo un trágico final. Una vez que terminaron de trabajar, Luna y Ginny se dirigieron al restaurante-bar más famoso de Londres. Cuando llegaron vieron cerca de la barra a Hermione acompañada por Draco, y a sus lados Ron que no paraba de mirar de reojo a un Harry sumamente incomodo.

Ginny respiro hondo antes de acercarse con una sonrisa en sus labios, llenado desde Harry hasta Draco, donde su mirada se detuvo más de lo que hubiera podido aceptar. Hermione les paso unas copas llenas de alguna bebida, y en su rostro mantenía esa dulce sonrisa que demostraba lo alegre que estaba.

_- ¿Y bien? –_ pregunto Luna con tranquilidad, mientras daba un trago pequeño a su bebida… era tequila.

_- Verán… hace poco más de una semana quise decirlo pero Draco no me lo permitió, y hace unos días por fin lo convencí… -_ los chicos clavaron la mirada en la castaña, Ginny un tanto más ansiosa que el resto _– ¡nos casaremos! –_

Esa noticia fue como una cubetada de agua helada. Todos la felicitaron, incluso Harry pero ella se quedo paralizada. Sus pensamientos iban y venían, recordando lo que había pasado con ese rubio, "Fui su burla", "Quería darme el golpe de gracia con eso…", "¿Entonces por qué me beso?", "¿Tan poco valiosa soy?", "Se rio de mi a mis espaldas"…. Esos pensamientos llegaron a Draco tan fuertemente y dolorosamente, pero no intervino por que un nuevo pensamiento le llego… "Y yo de tonta sintiendo… sintiendo…". Draco casi se acercó a ella para obligarle a continuar, más nunca lo hizo, simplemente le brindo una sonrisa a Hermione y salió corriendo de ahí.

_- ¿Qué paso? –_ pregunto Hermione preocupada, pero antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra, Draco no logro contenerse más y salió corriendo tras ella dejando a todos en completo chock, especialmente a Hermione…

"Tan difícil de asimilar, tantos sentimientos encontrados, a pesar de todo solo hay uno que nos derrumba y destruye, uno al que se nos dificulta asimilar o siquiera levarnos dependiendo de magnitud con la que fue demostrada. Ese único sentimiento que debería ser un pecado, que trae consigo una infinidad de situaciones que solo llevaran al perjudicado a la perdición y al dolor… ¿sabes cual es? Si, es la traición."


	6. Inesperado

"**Inesperado"**

Demasiadas emociones en un solo instante, su corazón se destrozaba poco a poco, cada vez que ese pequeño aparato muggle -que no hace mucho había comprado-, no dejaba de sonar, las lagrimas habían logrado salir de sus ojos mucho antes de que ella abordara el primer taxi que tuvo enfrente. Ciertamente no estaba de humor para la magia. El sonido del aparato comenzaba a molestar al chofer, así que no tuvo más que contestar.

– _Ginny, ¿Dónde estas? ¡Tenemos que hablar! –_ dijo el blondo, con un tono algo desesperado. La pelirroja intento decir algo más sin embargo las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios, esas que se quedaban atoradas en la garganta, formando un nudo difícil de desenredar _- ¿¡estas ahí!? ¡Por favor, Ginny! Dime donde estas, no puede terminar así -_ una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la pelirroja, una completamente triste…

_- ¿Cómo puede terminar si nunca empezó? –_ le pregunto, su voz sonó tan débil e insegura, nuevamente se sentía una inútil. Colgó el teléfono y pidió al chofer que acelerara, ciertamente estaba desesperada por encontrarse entre las barreras de su hogar, donde podía sentirse protegida.

Por otro lado, Draco no podía ni con su alma. Sentía como si su corazón estuviera siendo estrujado, el dolor de ella era recibido en su interior como si fueran uno solo. Hacia tiempo se había percatado de esa unión, especialmente por el detalle tan fino de que lograba penetrar en sus pensamientos, escuchándola tan intensamente. Pero ahora, no eran sus pensamientos sino su corazón lo que sentía. Le dolía con gran intensidad, una que no creyó tener nunca en su vida. ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Cómo encontrarla sin perderse? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, hasta que por fin tomo una decisión. Una aparición.

Se concentro solo en ella, incluso la vio dentro de su cabeza, para después desaparecer. ¿A dónde llegaría? Esa era una buena pregunta. Una vez que paso por aquel torbellino que siempre lo envolvía al desaparecer al igual que esa sensación nauseabunda, el blondo abrió los ojos y se vio de pie frente a una pequeña casa de madera, rodeada solo por algunos arboles. Dejándose llevar el rubio se acercó al árbol más grande donde esperaría por alguna señal.

El taxi dejo a la pelirroja en una calle solitaria, donde no lograba verse ni un alma. Ella camino unos minutos antes de sacar la varita y realizar la aparición. Solo fue un instante en que desapareció la oscuridad de las desoladas calles antes de que apareciera una ligera luz del portón de su casa. Ginny mantuvo su mirada baja, sin poner atención a su alrededor, nadie más que su hermano sabia como llegar a esa casa, así que no se preocuparía por verle ahí… grave error. El blondo desvió la mirada en cuanto escucho el ligero sonido que solía acompañar a la aparición, y al verla ahí no logro contener sus ganas de acercarse a ella, siendo muy sigiloso.

_- ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? –_ se pregunto la pelirroja con lagrimas en sus ojos. Draco se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba. La escuchaba sollozar en silencio _– no es justo –_ fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que el blondo no aguantara más y le obligara a girar con cierta brusquedad, la abrazo con intensidad ya que ella a pesar de su desconcierto comenzó a forcejear.

_- Lo siento… lo siento –_ se disculpo el rubio, su diestra acariciaba con ternura la cabellera de la chica que tenia en sus brazos, estando tan junto a ella, podía sentir esa extraña y placentera sensación de paz _– sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero… -_ esa simple palabra quedo volando por unos instantes, el rubio no supo continuar, simplemente no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas. ¿Cómo decirle que no había sido completamente su decisión ese matrimonio?

Draco se alejó un poco solo para poder verla a los ojos, esos ojos azules que siempre estaban llenos de vida, en ese momento estaban opacos y con lágrimas. La pelirroja intentaba evadirle, pero las manos del rubio se lo impedían. Se miraron intensamente, poco a poco el rostro del rubio se fue acercando al de ella, hasta que esos labios se fundieron en uno. ¿Qué debían hacer? Se amaban, eso era lo que sus corazones les dictaban. Entre beso y beso, la pareja entro a la casa. Ellos no se percataron de cada movimiento que sus cuerpos hacían, simplemente se dejaban llevar. Solo cuando sus cuerpos se vieron unidos, sus piernas enredadas en sabanas que cubrían su desnudez, solo así reaccionaron.

_- Cancelare la boda con Granger, y regresare a América… ven conmigo –_ Ginny le miro con tranquilidad, pensando en esa propuesta tan tentadora _– me iré dentro de una semana, si vienes será por que has decidido venir, si no… -_ la voz del rubio se trabo, no podía continuar, él en verdad la quería a ella a su lado.

_- Lo pensare… -_ Draco acarició la mejilla de Ginny, temblaba. Respiro profundamente antes de darle un último beso en los labios, se levanto de la cama y se vistió lo más tranquilo que pudo _– adiós –_ el rubio sintió que se derrumbaba, pero no lo demostró. Salió de la habitación con un paso rápido, antes de que su cabeza y corazón le obligaran a regresar. Al salir de la casa, saco la varita y realizo la aparición.

[…]

Todo sucedió tan rápido, lagrimas brotaron y tristezas inundaron esa ultima semana que pasaría el rubio en Inglaterra. Al inicio la castaña no comprendía la decisión de Draco, no le quería dejar, más sin embargo él le hizo ver el error que estaba cometiendo al amarle, al haberle amado cuando nunca le dio esperanza. Ella sola se había ilusionado, ¿todo por qué? Por su necesidad de ser querida después de un rompimiento. Hermione, era muy inteligente y el rubio sabia que tarde o temprano lograría encontrar alguien que le hiciera feliz. Harry, se vio en cierto momento consolando a la castaña, estando con ella en todo momento, apoyándola. El ojiverde, sabia que aquello era lo mejor, no quería verla sufrir, ciertamente la prefería con una hermosa sonrisa en esos labios, esa con la que desde el colegio vivió. La amaba, no tenia duda de eso, siempre la amaría.

El paso de los días se hicieron una eternidad para Ginny, siempre viendo ese reloj de pulsera, ella aun no tomaba una decisión, parte de ella quería irse con aquel rubio de bellos ojos grises, esos cristales que le habían enamorado con su brillo. Ginny estaba más distraída que de costumbre, perdía los pergaminos y olvidaba los pedidos del jefe.

Sea como sea, la semana paso. Draco yacía en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para ponerle atención a lo que tenia a su alrededor, sus amigos no dudaron en ir a despedirle, e incluso Hermione fue a decirle adiós y un gracias por todo a pesar de todo lo sucedido, especialmente con sus decisiones apresuradas. Solo cuando faltaban 20 minutos para abordar, unos pensamientos tan peculiares y a los que estaba acostumbrado llegaron a su cabeza. Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos le buscaron, y solo cuando la encontraron detrás de un pilar, fue cuando decidió acercarse.

_- Viniste… -_ dijo con una sonrisa hermosa y reluciente, que provoco en ella un vuelco en su corazón. Draco desvió la mirada, buscando las maletas de la pelirroja, más sin embargó no hallo _nada - ¿Dónde están…? –_ no logro formular su pregunta por completo cuando la respuesta fue tan clara al ver como ella bajaba la mirada para después negar con la cabeza. Eso rompió su corazón.

_- Lo siento… no me siento preparada para irme, yo en verdad te amo, pero no quiero precipitar nada, quiero darme mi tiempo y sé que al dejarte ir corro el riesgo de perderte, pero si tu y yo estamos destinados, nos volveremos a encontrar –_ le dijo entre lagrimas, pero Draco no quería entender, no podía. Agarro a Ginny de los brazos y le obligo a verlo a los ojos.

_- ¿Qué no puedes oírlos? ¡tú y yo estamos destinados! Ven conmigo, no hay necesidad de eso… -_ la pelirroja le miro son comprender lo que intentaba decirle, pero ella no podía escuchar los pensamientos del rubio, todo lo contrario a él, que le escuchaba con tanta claridad, le sentía con intensidad y fue cuando comprendió la duda que yacía clavada en su corazón, le veía sufrir _– comprendo… -_ quiso llorar, pero lo soporto.

Ginny le miro con una enorme sonrisa, pero nostálgica. Con tranquilidad se acercó al rubio y capturo sus labios con los ajenos, ese seria el último antes de dejar que el destino les llevara por un rumbo diferente hasta que nuevamente volvieran a encontrarse. Los recuerdos y los sentimientos permanecerían, solo sus cuerpos se alejarían.

La pelirroja se despidió con una sonrisa, no derramo ninguna lagrima solo para demostrar lo bien que se encontraba, cosa contraria a lo que en su interior se presentaba, dolor y tristeza, eran los sentimientos que llegaban al rubio. Esas emociones le estaban destruyendo por dentro, tanto que comenzaban a volverle loco, además de que en ese instante estaba molesto por que ella no sintiera o escuchara lo mismo que él.

Solo una ultima mirada, antes de irse y no volver. Draco, se mantuvo fuerte todo contrario a ella, quien soltó a llorar en cuanto lo vio cruzar el umbral. Una decisión equivocada, más sin embargo lo que ellos no sabían era que después de un par de años separados, ambos volverían a encontrarse, y se amarían con intensidad aun después de tanto sufrimiento…

El destino, sabe como manejar nuestro alrededor sin darnos cuenta, estando seguros de que cada decisión es parte de pasos que llevaran a un fin determinado, ya sea para bien o para mal. Nadie puede escapar a ello, por más que intervengan, siempre nacerá un nuevo camino que les llevara a ese final predestinado. Toma tus decisiones, sigue tu camino y conoce tu final…

Fin


End file.
